


In The Dust Be Equal Made [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Format: Streaming, Luna Park, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and Death are two sides of the universe flirting with each other over our dead bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dust Be Equal Made [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



[Download mp3 here (complete with zoronoa's cover art).](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/in-the-dust.mp3)  
Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.


End file.
